Not the Normal Work Day
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Troy pays a little visit to Gabriella. But she's at work, and her work consists of a couple hundred teenagers that are obsessed with Troy Bolton. Have a little fun. Don't get caught. And get out of there. Good Luck Troy. one-shot. Troyella.


Not a Normal Day at Work

"I was thinking of having the kitchen done light blue because our bedroom is going to be a light yellow. Also, I'm going to move the flowers into the kitchen because the color of the tulips will go perfect with the wall color." Taylor said with a sip of coffee as she sat on Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella blinked a few times "Get out."

Just by luck, the bell rang. Taylor got off the desk and said, "See you in the teachers lounge."

When she left Gabriella muttered, "When hell freezes over." Gabriella never goes to the teachers lounge, she just doesn't like it. She prefers staying in her class room and listening to music while sleeping or typing short stories.

"Hey." A voice said from outside her window. Gabriella didn't recognize that voice because it as more of a whisper. But she did go over to the window to see what it was.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw Troy climb in her classroom. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans with a baseball cap under the hood so no one would recognize him. "Troy, what are you doing. I told you not to come here anymore." Gabriella said as she tried to push him back outside. Troy always comes to Gabriella's classroom right after lunch, and right before her freshmen class arrives. There was one time someone almost recognized him, and Gabriella told him not to come anymore. But of course, he didn't listen to her.

Troy smiled at her as he pulled down his hood and smiled cheekily at her. "It's twelve thirty; I wouldn't miss any chance with you on a weekday during the daytime." It's true; he would never miss a chance to kiss Gabriella, even if she had a class in five minutes filled with thirty students who are huge fans of him, both male and female.

Gabriella moved backwards as he walked forward. Her legs hit her desk and she stopped. Troy stood in front of her with a smirk as she said, "You can't do this anymore, what if someone sees us."

"You didn't care if anyone would see us in the Lakers locker room." Troy said with a husky voice.

Gabriella felt a little rush run through her as she remembered the times they had in that locker room. Yes, they had sex in there more then once, forty seven times actual. "That was different. My job involves teenagers who don't know that we've been in a relationship since we were fourteen, all the boys at the school admire you, and all the girls at this school scream at the mention of your name…Not to mention everyone on you team knows me and we had sex in the locker room **after **everyone left, so there was no chance of getting caught."

Troy smirked and caught her lips in a heated frenzy. Gabriella knocked Troy's cap off and fisted her hand in his hair as their kiss deepened. Troy's tongue and Gabriella's tongue battled for dominance as Troy unbuttoned Gabriella's blouse. Even though Gabriella hates blouses, she has to wear one for work; she's not allowed to wear her normal attire. It's against the rules. So she's wearing a skirt and a blouse, and she looks surprisingly good in a skirt.

Troy then picked up Gabriella and put her on the desk as he stood between her legs. He detached his lips from Gabriella's making her whimper. But that whimper turned into a loud moan as Troy sucked harshly at her neck. His hands roughly caressed her thigh which made Gabriella moan again.

As Troy brought his lips back up to her mouth, he gave her a hard kiss and ran his hand across her stomach. Gabriella moaned, again, as she wrapped a leg around his waist a pulled him closer to her.

She put her hand under his shirt and lightly ran her nails down his abs. Troy shuddered and pulled his shirt off before pulling Gabriella's chest against his bare one. Troy growled when she ran her hand across the rock hard erection that was straining against his jeans. She grinned at his response.

Troy took his lips off hers and looked down to her perfect breasts. Gabriella waited for him to do something, but he just kept staring. She narrowed her eyes, pushed her bra down, grabbed his head and brought it to her right breast. Troy barely even had time to smirk, his instincts to him over and his mouth closed around her.

Licking, sucking, nipping. He was in heaven, and so was she. He loved her breasts. They're so perfect, and delicious. If he could, he would spend the whole day focusing on her breasts, and neck.

And the sounds she made. My god.

He, slowly, moved his way to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he gave the other one. Gabriella felt like she was gonna cum from the sensations.

That did happen once though. It was after one of Troy's games, and he looked so hot and raw with animal sexuality, she couldn't help but jump him. They hadn't even taken their clothes of, he was sucking on her breasts like he was a thirsty man, and she was grinding herself on his rock hard erection. Before they knew it, Troy had cum with his pants on, and Gabriella hadn't even fully unbuttoned her shirt. It was wild, but Troy didn't really like the stain on his pants that he had wash out, and Gabriella didn't really like her panties being so soaked.

And that was probably gonna happen again. They didn't have much time, and with the way Gabriella was starting to grind herself against him, they were only moments away from bliss.

"Oh god Troy." She whimpered.

Troy moved his lips back up, after becoming satisfied with her swollen nipple. He attached his lips to her neck again and they moved their hips against one another, the friction killing them, and sending them to a frustratingly high.

"Fuck." Troy mumbled harshly against her skin as he pushed himself down harder against her, as if there were no clothes keeping him from thrusting into her.

Her hot breath against his ear was driving him crazy, and the moans she made were making his dick even harder. It just wanted to come out of the confinements of his jeans. It was begging to be touched, and the friction from Gabriella's panty covered core rubbing against his screaming cock was just too much.

Almost at the same time, Gabriella's hips started bucking uncontrollably against his, making him see stars as his own orgasm rushed through him. The tingle going from his head to his toes as Gabriella stifled her scream and he bit her neck to keep from crying out.

They stayed there for a few moments, panting as the tingle lingered. Troy smirked. He looked up at her and said, "I love you."

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. "I love you too."

Troy gently bit her bottom lip with a smug smirk before the warning bell rang. Gabriella's eyes widened before she pushed Troy off of her. She started to button her shirt back up and Troy smirked while watching her panic. "Hide." She whispered frantically. Troy looked around and was going to go out the window, but there wasn't enough time. He grabbed his shirt and leaped behind Gabriella's desk and kneeled between her legs so he was out of site.

All of the students then rushed in, most of them boys, egger to get to Gabriella's class. When the bell rang the second time, Gabriella got up out of her seat, and when she saw that there was one seat empty, she turned towards the door and waited for the student to enter.

The boy ran in and was basically out of breath. Gabriella looked at him with a little smile before saying, "You can write your own name under the list George." George groaned and grabbed a marker before writing his name under the singing list.

You're probably confused, so let me explain. When a student in Gabriella's class forgets their homework, doesn't do their homework, or is late for class, they have to sing a song in front of everyone in the class the next day. Ever since Gabriella started her job, she's never had one problem.

"Ok, now that everyone is here…Johnny, can you please tell me why the French citizens chose to -…Yes Mary?" Gabriella started but ended up answering a raised hand.

"You have some hickeys on your neck Ms. Montez." Mary, a fifteen year old brunette said as everyone focused their eyes on their teacher's neck.

Gabriella hand came up to cover a few of the hickeys that Troy left on her neck. A stifled laugh was faintly heard, and Gabriella said, "My Fiancé came by before school started." Gabriella's not embarrassed to talk about her sex life, ever, but not so much with a bunch of high school freshmen.

Without even raising his hand, Will, a blond freshman, who is proud of being gay, asked, "Who's your Fiancé? Do we know him?" Gabriella could have sworn she saw a tiny smirk on his face.

Gabriella knew that Troy probably wasn't up for running away from a bunch of teenage girls at the moment so she said, "I hope not."

"Can you tell us about him?" Jennifer, an enthusiastic red head asked. Gabriella's closer to her students then the other teachers are. They like Gabriella better then the rest of the teachers, she's more fun, and understands them better. Plus she doesn't give out any homework, just readings, and she's fun.

Gabriella looked around her class and saw that they all wanted to know, and she knew that they wouldn't be focused on anything else now, so she said, "We been best friends ever since we were nine. We had se-…we got together when we were fourteen. We went to the same high school, and same collage. I'm pregnant with his child and we got engaged two years ago."

A few awes were heard before someone asked, "How did he propose?" Gabriella couldn't even tell who said that, but she knew it was a girl.

"We're getting way off topic here." Gabriella said as she made a mistake and sat down in her seat which had Troy in front of it, and a desk blocking him so the class couldn't see him.

"Please tell us." One of the girls pleaded, more like begged. Troy started to trail his fingers around her ankles after he noticed how enticing and beautiful they looked.

Gabriella froze before saying, "He proposed at the Red Sox world series game. He knew that I've always wanted it to happen there or at an Alice Cooper concert."

A few of the girls made faces, but almost all the boys in the room sighed with dreamy looks in their eyes, another reason for them to have giant crushes on their hot looking teacher. Gabriella took a deep breathe before saying, "Ok. We just finished the renaissance, so we're going to skip to……to the, the…1800- …You know what. Today we're going to have a free day, so everyone take out the homework they didn't do for their other classes, or a book." Troy smirked as he heard Gabriella trail of and take a shaky breath. He started to kiss the inside of her thighs before she kicked him off.

"Ms. Montez. Is something wrong?" Marry asked.

Gabriella shook her head and kicked Troy again. "No. Of course not."

George bent down in his chair to get something out of his bag, but there was something next to his backpack that wasn't his, and didn't seem to be anyone else's. "Ms. Montez. There's this cap here, is it your fiancé's?"

Troy's eyes widened. Damn. He forgot about his cap, which Gabriella knocked off his head. Gabriella's eyes widened too. She hoped this wouldn't raise more questions.

It did.

"Is he a Lakers fan?" Will asked with a little smile that made Gabriella even more suspicious of him. This kid knew something.

Gabriella sighed, everyone seemed interested now. "No. He hates the Lakers. He's a Celtics fan, like me." Troy pinched her ankle at the mention of the Celtics.

"What's his job?" Jennifer asked, very interested in her teacher's personal life.

Gabriella was silent for a moment. "He's an architect."

"What does he look like?"

"What building has he built?"

"Where's he from?"

"How much money does he make?"

"How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Do you prefer older men or young men?"

"How high are your standards?"

"Why didn't Nixon pull the troops out of Vietnam when he should have?"

Gabriella blinked a few times. She didn't even hear some of the questions, and there were some she chose to ignore. It was too many questions, and the day was half over.

Why, why, why.

She slowly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it with a sigh before preparing herself for the screams. "The jig's up…run."

Her students look at her confused, but went completely silent when a man came out from under her desk. He ran out the door without anyone getting a look at him. But when he came back in and gave their teacher a long kiss, someone got a look.

"IT'S TROY BOLTON!" Will screamed with a smile as just about everyone in the room screamed.

Troy gave one last look at Gabriella before running down the hall, all the female freshmen running after him, screaming. He knew it was a bad idea to go back and give Gabriella one last kiss, but he couldn't help it.

Gabriella closed the door when she saw the classroom across hers open and everyone run out to see what was happening. She turned back to her half empty classroom to see nine boys in their seats.

She turned towards Will. "How did you know?"

"He asked you to marry him during the World Series, with the giant TV thing. When I watched the tape of the game, the camera focused on you two."

Gabriella nodded her head before pointing to the white board. "Write your name on the board."

Will smirked, a small price to pay for a little fun. Besides, singing is pretty fun.

Gabriella sighed with a little smile as she sat back down at her desk. Today hadn't been what she thought it would be, but she most certainly didn't regret it.

Would you if you had a mind blowing orgasm, without even taking your clothes off, with Troy Bolton.

I wouldn't.

But she is probably gonna have to have a little meeting with the principle later.

**Please review.**


End file.
